So Far Away
by LiLFrencHorn
Summary: Rin runs away to Sesshoumaru who lives on the streets.They live peacefully until Sesshoumaru wants out.He promised he would come back for her.But will he keep his promise?


Hey my peeps!!! First fanfic so tell me if it's good or not!!

And I am only going to say this once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I wish I did! Can still dream right? ;)

CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR 1

Rin awoke in the same manner she did every morning.

A cold detached arm fastened at her side, feeling lifeless, not even caring if she just rotted away in that motel bed. To her it felt as if she had already perished in the sea of sheets that surrounded her.

"Hey baby," a high pitched voice whispered in her ear.

Ignoring him she rolled out of bed and onto the floor, pulling on ratted jeans and fastening her bra.

"Where you goin baby?" the voice asked becoming increasingly demanding.

"Away from you, and I will never be your baby." Rin sneered grabbing the cash off the bedside table and strolling out the green rusted door.

'Where do I go now?' she thought.

All she could do was search aimlessly for the hope she knew wasn't there.

There was no home to call her own, only a cardboard box with a few blankets she found in a dumpster.

It had been almost 4 years since he left, promising he would return for her. Everything was worse than it was now, but at least she had him. Sesshoumaru. He was one of the more what you would label as beautiful, sexy, wild …the list could go on and on.

Amber eyes so deep you could stare at them for just a second and feel like you've fallen in. Yet they seemed distant and hurt, like there's a secret past buried deep inside them. But his best quality by far was the flowing silvery mane on the top of his head.Rin

always loved the feel of her slender fingers running delicately through each strand.

Now he was gone though, and if you wanted to get anywhere, there was no since in reminiscing in the past.

_Flashback_

"_Kagura what's this?" A drunken Naraku asked clumsily holding up a plastic Glad bag filled with a white powdery substance. _

"_I told you no more cocaine! The police said they would take you away, is that what you want?" Naraku screamed coughing up half a lung._

"_You are drunk father so leave me alone." Rin calmly replied before walking over to him and snatching the baggie away, Walking toward her desk and putting it in one of her drawers._

"_Besides you drink and smoke constantly, and that's even worse than what I'm doing." She mumbled stumbling over countless beer bottles on the way to the kitchen_

"_What was that you whore?" Naraku called out following her close. _

_Even when intoxicated his ears were in perfect condition._

"_Quit calling me that, I wish mother was still alive, then maybe you would be sober for a change DRUNKARD!" Rin screamed opening the refrigerated door in her father's stubbly face. _

"_That is it young lady I have had enough of you for a lifetime!" Naraku hollered throwing Rin down to the chipped tile floor in a matter of seconds._

_In that short period of time bad went to worse as he cornered her by straddling her waist. After he did that her own father started to strangle her. His hands were so tight she felt they might make a permanent mark as if she were hanged and had come back to life._

"_STOP!" Rin yelled pushing Naraku off with her feet and bounding towards the door._

'_I can't take this anymore of this' she thought slamming the door of her old life to a new beginning on the streets as a homeless person. _

_Walking down the stoned sidewalk, she heard her father's voice for the last time, "Never wanna see you hideous face ever again GOT IT!"_

_Then she smelled smoke. He's burning my clothes!!_

"_That's okay I don't need anyone, especially father."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Traveling down wherever the black and yellow striped road led her, Rin saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. Turning around looking at the spot the color appeared; she saw nothing. But instantly she knew that it was Sesshoumaru. _

"_He will take care of me, he will hook up." Rin thought while making her way down alley. He was in that alley almost 24 hours a day. _

"_Hey Sess!" Rin called out to the crouched figure on top of a germ infested trash can._

"_Hey Rinnie," Sesshoumaru replied offering her a joint._

"_Thanks man!" she said taking a puff to pull her mind out her troubles and into a world that required less thinking. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was funny how she and him were so close, she could use his nickname and him hers without hesitation.

There was a special connection no else shared, some people considered themselves close to him, but they never knew as Rin did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What are you here for this time?" Sesshoumaru mentioned, eyeing her suspiciously before finally scooting to where she was._

"_Same shit as usual" Rin said quit irritably._

"_Hmmmpphh" Sesshoumaru huffed, waiting for her to continue. _

"_The old bastard tried to strangle me! Can you believe that? Can't go back there again or he just might succeed next time around." Rin replied chin quivering._

"_I know how you feel Rinnie; you can crash here for a while." Sesshoumaru said gesturing with his hands as if the the alley was a glorious kingdom and he was the King_

"_Thanks dude." Rin replied laying her head down on the wet concrete; with all of the day's problems syndicating in her head as she fell into a troubling sleep. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They lived in that cold and uninviting alley for a long time. Sometimes when it rained, Sesshoumaru's buddies who lived in the cheap apartment district far from Time Square, would let us sleep there until the weather was decent enough to be in. She would find little scraps of food and feed the morsels of food to the orange striped cats that wondered about the trash cans at night. Everything was going okay until the day he told her was leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Rin I can't do this anymore!" Sesshoumaru said tossing his clothes into a worn green army bag. _

"_What is it that you just can't take sess?" Rin cried slipping to the coal black asphalt._

"_Everything Rin! Living like this, not even a roof over our heads!" he shouted the bag over his shoulder and walking at a brisk pace toward the alley's opening and then onto the crowded sidewalk._

"_Where are you going to go, what are you going to do! I at least deserve that!" Rin_

_Hollered becoming increasingly desperate for answers by the minute._

"_Me and my old man finally made up. I'm goin' to college Rinnie, I'm gion' to college! My dad offered me the Vice President spot at his business Coast Corp. once I graduate." Said Sesshoumaru, waving down a yellow cab._

"_But you haven't graduated high school; you're a dropout how would you get in. Plus what about me, ever considered that?" Rin hollered following close behind._

"_I dunno Rin! You will have to figure that out for yourself. Make a life for yourself on your own! Don't expect me to do that for you!" Sesshoumaru yelled, tossing his belongings into the car that stopped at his side only a moment ago._

"_But**…**Sess!" Rin cried, her legs threatening to give on her in the middle of t he sidewalk, which would definitely cause a scene. _

_Sesshoumaru was about to climb in, but something kept him from doing so._

_Turning around to face her, he put his soft hands on her neck and whispered in her ear,_

"_I will come back for you. I PROMISE."_

_He then kissed her cheek and proceeded to get in the cab where the driver was unhappily waiting. Shutting the door, he mouthed through the frosted glass of the window," Bye Rinnie."_

_With those words the cab drove off into oblivion._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tears escaped Rin's eyes as she remembered that memory. Except for a few last drops of sunset, it was completely dark.

"Guess it's time to get to work." But then maybe she wouldn't have to advertise her body tonight.

Eyeing her new customer traveling her way she licked her chapped lips. She thought he looked pretty darn appealing until she recognized the person.

"Hey baby! Why did you leave so early this mornin'? Huh?"

"Well maybe because you didn't pay enough Kouga." Rin sneered, shrugging him off because of 2 reasons.

#1: He was an arrogant asshole

#2: Always reminded her of her old bastard of a father

Kouga took her shunning as a complete opportunity, so he sat down next to her so close Rin could feel his breath on her face.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Rin exclaimed slapping his face and walking away to a nearby bus stop, stretching her feet out as if she were the owner.

Kouga got up from the spot where they had previously been sitting and casually approached Rin again." Well I believe the cash rules don't apply to me," Kouga whispered in her ear, grabbing Rin tightly by the arm and forcefully pulling her up.

"What are you doing? Get away from me," shouted Rin, kicking and struggling against his hold.

"Shut up, I'm taking you for another night tonight; don't struggle!"

"Help, Help!" Rin yelled the life out of her, biting his hands trying to break free.

"Ouch that hurt you bitch! Shut your fugly face up!" Kouga said, slapping her face repeatedly; rendering her unconscious.

"That outa shut you up." Kouga smiled; almost having completely succeeding in dragging Rin into the empty hotel room that awaited them before a dark figure appeared next to him.

The figure got right up to Kouga's ear and whispered," She's mine; let her go."

"No you piece of crap**…..**." Kouga shouted before being knocked out.

With two figures unconscious, the figure decided to pick up the woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain seeped through Rin's head. At least maybe Kouga left her alone, or maybe she slept through all his "Being horny". Fat Chance.

'I have to know' she thought. Even through all the pain she had to know.

Cracking open her striking honey-brown eyes, she didn't see Kouga or the motel ceiling; All she saw was the amber irises she knew long ago.

"Sesshoumaru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew!!! This took me over 3 hours to type! I dunno bout' y'all, but I am pooped!!While I do some rest and relaxation, you take the time to do some read and review!!!!Please review I really want this to be a good story, but y'all need to help me! Got it! Good! ----------------Can you hear me now? LOL

Expect a chappie in the next 2 weeks sometime.Oh Yeah!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! JESUS IS THE REASON FOR THE SEASON!!


End file.
